


Vigil

by TigerxFox



Series: Smol Zosans [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Zoro often guarded Sanji's hours of sleep.  Not because he was in danger. That ship was his home, inside it there was only his family. He watched him to make him feel safe.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Smol Zosans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687909
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Vigil

Zoro often guarded Sanji's nights of sleep, or at least the very few hours the stubborn man allowed himself to spend sleeping. The cook was certainly the person who slept the least on that ship and Zoro understood why, but at the same time he didn’t.

Sanji's work on the ship was obviously one of the most exhausting. Well, of course it didn't even come close to training hard all day like Zoro, but the swordsman recognized that the cook worked a lot. But sometimes Zoro felt that Sanji was working beyond what was necessary for his job. The blonde was overly perfectionist and didn't rest until everything was absolutely spotless in the kitchen. Even when he had nothing to do, this man seemed to make up absurd tasks to do all day, as if he were going to kill him just to rest for a second.

In addition, he took for himself several other functions on the ship, mostly functions that should belong to the girls who, in Zoro's eyes, were just two lazy women who spent the day getting tanned on deckchairs.

Even though he got so tired and worked so hard, Sanji had only a few hours in the morning to recover until the next day. And Zoro had noticed a long time ago that in most occasions this time that the blond spent sleeping didn't even work. He’d be agitated in his sleep, wake up all the time and the next morning he would have horrible dark circles under his beautiful eyes. And that was one of the reasons why Zoro had decided to begin watching over him while he slept.

During all those hours, Zoro remained almost motionless, his hand resting on the hilt of his swords and his eyes occasionally looking back to the man who slept behind him. Zoro was not watching him because he was in danger. That ship was his home, inside it there was only his family. He watched him to make him _feel_ safe. So that he could really relax. So he wouldn't keep waking up and instead would peacefully rest in the short time he had.

But, Zoro didn't treat it as an obligation. He liked to watch Sanji's sleep. Which was funny because the swordsman loved to sleep himself and was certainly one of the members who volunteered least to watch the ship. Even when Zoro was forced to do so, he fell asleep almost every time.

Zoro never slept while he watched the cook sleep, though. More than that, he paid attention to the smallest changes in his breathing rhythm, to his low snores. To the thin golden hairs on his arms that rose when the blonde was cold. To the tiny drops of sweat that came down his angelic face when the room was too hot. And maybe Zoro would move the blanket depending on those factors.

Mostly, Zoro paid attention to the words that Sanji spoke while sleeping. Some sounded embarrassing and were only for _their_ own ears. And some were not for anyone's ears. They were Sanji’s secrets, traumas from the past, very well locked up in his subconscious.

Things Sanji didn't want to say that Zoro would never question. But even so they were spoken in the dark of that room while the blonde slept and his forehead boiled from the fever caused by his nightmares.

And Zoro knew that Sanji hated being vulnerable as much as he did. So the swordsman made sure that no one else would hear those things.

And when the cook woke up after being watched, he never thanked him. But the first thing he did, even before lighting a cigarette, was to embrace the broad back that had protected him and place his own pale fingers on the tanned hand that rested on Zoro’s three swords.


End file.
